Life with Derek: Lovin Derek
by Libster59
Summary: Casey is starting to like Derek what will happen to theses 2? Bad summary just read CaseyDerek pairing Slow Start .Life with Derek.
1. Look who Derek's Dating

Chapter 1

Look Who Derek is Dating

Casey was sitting in class twirling her hair like she normally did when she was either angry or bored. And right now she was very bored considering there were only 15 minuets of school left.

Then the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom like a stampede but Casey stayed back so she wouldn't get ran over. Then she went to her locker to get her stuff. She grabbed all the books and stuffed them into her bag. Then she looked at her mirror and there in the corner was Derek her very popular obnoxious stepbrother lip locking with her best friend Emily who she knew had a crush on her stepbrother for a very long time. Casey knew that they would go out but never thought that they would make-out or kiss for that matter. When she saw this, a chill went up her spine and for a tiny second wished it was her with Derek but then the image went out her mind quickly and she rushed out of school trying not to be seen.

That Emily talked to Casey on AIM

CaSEyBoO232: Was up?

Emmy233:n2m U?

Emmy233: n2m doin allgabra 

Casey for some strange reason just wanted ask about her and Derek but didn't want to invade.

Emmy233: I am waitin on that till Monday

Emmy233: I have 2 tell you sumthin but u can't tell a soul promise?

CaSEyBoO232: kk I promice ;)

Emmy233: I'm finally goin out with Derek! **jumping up and down screamin**

CaSEyBoO232: I no

Emmy233: WHAT?

CaSEyBoO232: well…

Emmy233: Casey?

CaSEyBoO232: I saw you guys lip locking after school please don't be mad at me

Emmy233: I'm not as long as your not

CaSEyBoO232: I'm not

Emmy233: g2g do hw

CaSEyBoO232: Bye

Later that night Nora and George were going out and Derek and Casey had to baby-sit even after the party incident.

"George has his cell phone if you need anything."

"We'll be back at about…2am and we expect Marti in bed at 8 and Edwin and Emily in bed at 9."

"You guys can stay up until whenever," Nora whispered to Casey.

"Can we watch 'Beauty and the Beast'?" Marti asked

"Sure kiddo," Casey said trying not to sound like didn't want to. Derek rolled his eyes.

"But I DON'T want to watch that," Edwin said.

"Then don't you and Lizzie can play a board game," Casey said.

1hr past and Marti went to bed. Lizzie and Edwin were playing clue. Derek was just reading something. She couldn't tell what it was though. Casey wanted to know what but didn't ask she just stared.

"What are you looking at?" Derek said ever cooley

"Your _reading _it's a _miracle._ What are you reading?" Casey asked.

"Nothing just… nothing," Derek said

_Wow peculiar _Casey thought.

2 more hours passed and Edwin and Lizzie went to bed. Casey and Derek were now left alone. And Casey was twirling her hair because she was bored. So she suddenly blurted out:

"When did you start dating Emily?" She covered her mouth in horror because she promised not to say anything.

"A few days ago"

"Oh"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know… it slipped"

"Ok"

"It's weird to me that you're dating my best friend."

"I just just…"

"Just?"

" I don't know."

" I'm going to go out with Emily tonite."

"Did mom and Dad say that was ok?"

"No please don't tell them."

"Fine…be back by 12"

He left and now she was very bored. But she started to think of Derek because even though Emily was her best friend she had a tendency to dump boyfriends fast so what would happen to Derek?


	2. After the Date

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and sorry that I haven't updated yet been thinking on how this story should go.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Life with Derek or its characters.

**Chapter2 After the Date**

Casey was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and Derek walked in.

"You're 5 minuets late"

"Sor-re it was a long movie"

"Ok fine"

Derek sat down in his chair and turned on the TV and some midnight movie was on.

"How was your date"?

"Fine"

"What movie did you see?"

"I don't remember I was making out with Emily for the whole thing"

"Eww too much information

"Anyone cal for me?"

"Yeah some girl she didn't say her name she said she'd call you later."

"'K I'm gonin' to bed g'night"

"Good night"

George and Nora walked in at about quarter to 2. Casey looked up from magazine she was reading.

"Hey Case how were the kids?" Nora asked quietly

"Fine perfect angels"

"And Derek?" George asked concernedly and quietly.

"Fine quiet as a mouse."

"That's a surprise." George said.

"Yeah I was surprised too."

"Well, you better get to bed, Casey" Nora said.

"Ok mom. Goodnight mom, goodnight George."

"Goodnight Casey," George and Nora said.

Casey woke up around 5 AM even though it was a Saturday morning. Which wasn't surprising for her but it was surprising for Derek. He was sitting in his room at his desk reading what looked to be a scrapbook.

"What are you doing up?" Casey asked tiredly as she walked in to Derek's room.

"Why the hell do you care?"

"God just asking crabby."

"Sorry," _God I can't believe I just said that. _"I was just looking at these pictures." Casey walked over to the desk looked at the pictures. There was a picture of what looked like to be Edwin blowing out his birthday candles on his 5th birthday. There was a picture of Marti when she was just born. There was also another picture of an 8-year-old Derek sitting on a porch with a young girl that looked a little younger then him. She had dark long brunette hair and big blue eyes.

"Who is that girl?" Derek looked at Casey as if he was about to well…cry. Casey just wanted to hold him in her arms he looked so sad. Then he looked down the scrapbook.

"She's my cousin, Faith. Her family has a lot of problems. Her mom is in rehab and her father and stepmother just died in a car accident. She wrote me a letter that she wants to come live with us."

"So that's what you were reading?"

"Yeah."

A/N Right now I'm looking into this new character Faith right now so for now the Casey/Derek pairing will still happen but not extremely fast. Please R&R. Sorrrrrrry again that I haven't written I kind of had a writer's block Oh no I'm Dave Chappelle JUST KIDDING (Luv ya Dave)(Don't sue) But I'll update as soon as possible. If anyone has any ideas for me just message me or put it in a review I'll credit you.

XXXX Thanks Hugs and Kisses OOOO

Luv Libby


	3. The Phone Call

_A/N: Hi everyone! Updated sooner then I thought! Thank you all so much for the reviews and I will update ASAP. By the way sorry it was short forgive me_

_OOOO Kisses and Hugs XXXX_

_Libby_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD

**Chapter3 A Phone Call**

At 10 AM the phone rang and of course like a good little sister, Marty answered the phone.

"Hello"

(pause)

"Yes he's here do you have a crush on him"

Derek entered the room at that moment and he grabbed the phone out of Marty's hand.

"Smerek!"

"Sorry, Smarty," Marty ran out of the kitchen meowing angrily like a cat.

"Hello?" the voice said at the other end very annoyed.

"Yeah, hi, sorry, who is this?"

"Faith, waz up cuz?"

"Not how have you been since, since the accident."

"I've been OK, I guess…" there was an awkward silence but Derek was sure that he heard Faith crying.

"Um…listen…" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I really need somewhere to stay soon. My mom's jackass of a boyfriend is starting to beat me up and said he is going to throw me out and…and…"

Derek thought quick. "OK I'll talk to my family to see what they think. OK?"

"OK call me back and soon."

"Bye Faith I love you." Casey walked into the room and Derek hung up the phone and started pacing. Pace, look up at Casey, pace, look up at Casey. Finally Derek said, "I need to talk to you." Before Casey could say anything Derek grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs.


	4. Please Help

A/N Since I'm home for the summer I'll be able to write more so here is the next chappy and I hope you like :)!

Chapter 4 Faith

When they got upstairs Derek dragged Casey to his room and sat her down on his computer chair.

"What do you want, Derek?"

"Listen my cousin, Faith, is in really bad trouble," Derek said looking quite worried.

"What kind of trouble?" Derek got up closed his door and started pacing around his room silently. "Derek, we don't have all day here…"

"Ok , you know how I told you that her mom is in rehab? Well, her mom left Faith with her boyfriend and her mom's boyfriend is beating her up and he said that he's gonna kick her out soon. She really needs someplace to stay and I told her that I would ask Dad and Nora but I don't know how to ask them," he plopping down on his bed.

"Why is he kicking her out."

Derek started joke laughing and he said sarcastically, " He raped her, she told and he doesn't want her there any more."

"Oh my god what can I do?"

"Casey, I haven't asked you for much, well maybe I have but still will you please help me?"

One hour later they walked down stares and called George and Nora into the room.


	5. NO!

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating. I'll update soon and I'm sorry that this chappie is short.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

Chapter 5 No

"Hey guys what's up," Nora said sitting down on the old rickety couch and George sitting next to her. Casey and Derek stood in front of them looking mildly worried.

"Derek maybe you should start," Casey said nudging Derek forward. Derek stared at her for a slight minuet and stepped forward.

"Well, where should I start? Uhhh…Dad you remember Faith, right?"

"Yeah," George said on the uneasy side.

"Well, she uhhh, really needs somewhere to stay." Derek said looking at Casey then back at George and Nora.

"Out of the question," George said standing up and walking out of the room. Derek ran in front of him.

"Dad please she really needs somewhere to stay."

"No, I am not going to have my druggie for a sister's daughter living in this house where my own children might get influenced," George said in the angriest Casey had ever heard. Casey and Nora stayed in the living room as not to interfere.

"She gave up on drugs and is living with her mother's crappy boyfriend who beats her up. Do you expect me to just leave her there where he could beat the crap out of her?" Derek said even angrier then his father.

"It still is no." George said walking to his down stairs room.

"Ugh…fuck this," Derek grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

"Derek, wait," Casey, said standing at the door way but Derek kept walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek walked out the door into the wintery night not wanting to return though he knew he would. The cold breeze swept trough his jacket and he pulled it closed. He kept walking down the street until he got to a park that was just 2 blocks away from his house. He sat there for 1 hour in deep thought thinking of what to do to get Faith out of hell.


End file.
